five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Fazbear's Hotel
' Five Nights at Fazbear's Hotel' is a new game in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise made by TonicHedgefox. Story After the fire in Fazbear's Fright, a new hotel company has bought the name of Fazbear's Fright/Entertainment and used the old scraps of animatronic left to create a new location. The location is a hotel with one floor featuring animatronics. This floor deserves a completely different nightshift than the one for the other rooms, and the character you play as goes through the animatronic floor nightshift. Gameplay The game acts similarly to other installments in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, and reuses and adds ideas. Equipment The list of equipment you can use ingame. Camera The Camera Monitor returns in this game as a means to see the current location of animatronics, the camera also features a button that temporarily stalls animatronics, or makes them go back to their starting positions depending on the animatornic. Mask The Freddy Mask reappears in this game, but has a yellow colouring, probably saying it's Golden Freddy's mask. The mask is used to defend from certain animatronics. Nights There are Eight Nights in total. Six are regular nights (beating Five gives you a star.) at one is a Custom Night, which has been expanded. That last Eight is endless. Night 6 (Nightmare) Night 6 is Nightmare, which is slightly harder than Night 5 and easier than the highest setting on Custom Night. Winning this night rewards you with a star. To unlock this night, you must beat Nights 1 through 5. Night 7 (Custom Night) Custom Night (or Customize Night) is the seventh night in the game. On this night, you can customize the animatronics to your liking, but the AI is more enhanced. Certain animatronics have special settings. *'Freddy Fazbear' only has AI Speed and Game Area probability (which changes when he goes into Game Area). *'Bonnie' has AI Speed and Skip Vent probability. *'Chica' has exactly the same as Bonnie. *'Foxy '''has Run Speed (unlike other settings, the maximum is 5) and Leave Duration. *'Springtrap''' has AI Speed and Vent Probability. *'Golden Freddy' has Appearance Probability and Duration (which is the amount is needed to wait for Golden Freddy to kill the player, minimum is 10). Night 8 (Endless Nightmare) Night 8 is Endless Nightmare, where the game doesn't stop until you die. The settings are the same to Nightmare. Animatronics Some animatronics reappear in this game. Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear is a main titular antagonist in this game. He starts at Night 2 and sneaks in The Office with ease. He hides in most cameras he's in. His path goes Show Stage, Seating Area (Game Area, sometimes), The Office. He has a second position on both the Seating and Game Area. Stalled by the button (found on Cameras) and fooled by the Freddy Mask. Bonnie the Bunny Bonnie is another antagonist in the game. He's more active than most animatronics and goes decently fast to get to the Office. He starts in Show Stage, and goes to Seating Area, Game Area, Kid's Cove, Vent A, The Office. On rare occasions, he skips to the Office while in the Seating Area. This is rare. Stalled by the button (found on Cameras) and fooled by the Freddy Mask. Chica the Chicken Chica is yet another antagonist in the game. She acts similar to Bonnie, but goes through Vent B and C instead of Game Area and Kid's Cove. Stalled by the button (found on Cameras) and fooled by the Freddy Mask. Foxy the Pirate Fox Foxy is an antagonist in the game. He starts in Pirate's Cove on Night 3 and after, and then goes straight for The Office. If he's already out of Pirate's Cove, but still visible on camera, you must use the stalling button as he's not fooled by the Freddy Mask. Springtrap Springtrap is an antagonist in the game. His starting point is unknown, but seems to go through all cameras (excluding Vent A and C). Needs to be stalled to send him back a camera. He cannot be fooled by the mask. Golden Freddy Golden Freddy is a hallucinated antagonist in the game. His starting point is unknown. While on cameras after Night 3, you may see Golden Freddy's head appear transparent on the camera. This means he's in The Office. You must pull the camera down and put on your mask so he goes away. If you fail to do this or just leave the camera up, he'll jumpscare you. Unlike other games, his jumpscare is him grabbing you. tba Gallery The Office.png|The Office. The Office - Freddy Front.png|Freddy in The Office. Elevator Hall.png|Elevator Hall. Elevator Hall - Springtrap.png|Springtrap in Elevator Hall. Safe Room.png|The Safe Room. Safe Room - Springtrap.png|Springtrap in The Safe Room. Category:Games Category:TonicHedgefox's pages